2015/January
January 1 Instagram Twitter January 2 Instagram :"I sleep in diamonds. Sue me, Sue me. What can you do me, I love you..." 1-2-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Me and the boss. Cheek To Cheek. Miss you already Tony �� incredible diamond gown by @brandonvmaxwell http://instagram.com/p/xVd-gUJFAm/" :"Sensational design for TONY GAGA Tour by @Brandonvmaxwell and wait Till u see the front! For now just a little tease!" 1-2-15 Twitter 001.jpg Leaving Craig Restaurant in West Hollywood 1-2-15 Leaving Craig Restaurant in West Hollywood 001.jpg January 3 Instagram :"I may put cold cream on my face, like a ritual some days, lay around and think about mortality. It's kind of funny really. Bizarre and hilarious. But these introspective moments blossom with a wonderful reminder, that the body is an impurity to the consciousness. That my music, where I put my consciousness, will last forever, but the body is brief. It will only last one lifetime." 1-3-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"I may put cold cream on my face, like a ritual some days, lay around and think about mortality. It's… http://instagram.com/p/xYG6gyJFKe/" :"Today I am grateful for the sun, a gift from the universe that is entirely free! If you see the sun today, smile!" 1-3-15 Twitter 001.jpeg January 4 Instagram :"�� Saturday��" 1-4-15 Instagram 001.jpg January 8 Twitter :"Happy Bday @DavidBowieReal thanku for decades of inspiration. Music & art that changed us forever, Station to Station" 1-8-15 Twitter 001.jpg At The Belly Up Tavern in Solana Beach :Main article: Belly Up Tavern :Set list: #"Cheek to Cheek" #"It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" 1-8-15 At Belly Up Tavern in San Diego 001.jpg 1-8-15 At Belly Up Tavern in San Diego 002.jpg 1-8-15 At Belly Up Tavern in San Diego 003.jpg January 9 Instagram Twitter William Morris Endeavor Interview 1-9-15 William Morris Endeavor Interview 001.jpg 1-9-15 William Morris Endeavor Interview 002.jpg January 10 Instagram Twitter :"I'll never forget spending 5 hrs with my crew meticulously hanging this diamond curtain. Only the best for my Tony ��" 1-10-15 Twitter 001.jpg :"It's a monster morning. No hair. No makeup. Just me. Feeling gratitude for my killer fans. #monster4life http://instagram.com/p/xrqFwMJFAV/" January 11 Instagram Twitter :"I love her. My piano. play the sh*t outta her. http://instagram.com/p/xsvG7ZpFA5/" :"Song after song after song. I could write for hundreds of years in a passionate romance with music.… http://instagram.com/p/xsv0v2JFCK/" :"I hate to say it @CapitalOfficial but it's TRUE! I do have the best and most devoted fans ever! #GagaBestFans2015" 1-11-15 Twitter 001.jpg January 13 Instagram Twitter Out and about in Malibu 1-13-15 Out and about in Malibu 001.jpg 1-13-15 Out and about in Malibu 002.jpg January 14 Instagram :"A music night. I will smile for days and days with piggy writing songs" 1-14-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"A music night. I will smile for days and days with piggy writing songs http://instagram.com/p/x0qyAeJFGw/" January 15 Instagram Twitter :"Basically I can't sleep without every single song I'm writing repeating endlessly, but I'm loving it… http://instagram.com/p/x4fROmJFF_/" January 16 Instagram :"On my way to Born This Way @BTWFoundation Luncheon to meet with our future ambassadors of bravery and kindness! This is the most important part of my job, empowering youth to make a difference in the world through their bravery. My mom is doing such an incredible job putting a world-changing plan together. We want youth to know they matter. They are the future. #AKinderAndBraverWorld" 1-16-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"On my way to Born This Way btwfoundation Luncheon to meet with our future ambassadors of bravery and… http://instagram.com/p/x7gQcEJFD5/" :"Gay marriage is headed to the SUPREME COURT. Lets get ready to rumble. Raise your voices, share your stories. You deserve justice. #equality" Arriving at Endeavor Screening Room in Beverly Hills 1-16-15 Arriving at Endeavor Screening Room in Beverly Hills 001.jpg 1-16-15 Arriving at Endeavor Screening Room in Beverly Hills 002.jpg At BTWF Endeavor Screening Room in Beverly Hills 1-16-15 At BTWF Endeavor Screening Room in Beverly Hills 001.jpg January 17 Twitter :"Thats me + mom really tiny in the back w/ all the wonderful members of our @BTWFoundation lunch. Thank u for coming!" 1-16-15 Twitter 001.jpeg January 18 Instagram January 19 Instagram :"Another morning of Pilates and rock n roll with my trainer!! Body by @sloaner7 Dear Sloan, thank you for believing in me and being my health rock. You're the best I couldn't do it without you!" 1-19-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"When I write songs, I put these two beautiful sketches Tony made for me on the piano. They remind me… http://instagram.com/p/yBL2J7pFJD/" :"Another morning of Pilates and rock n roll with my trainer!! Body by @sloaner7 Dear Sloan, thank you… http://instagram.com/p/yDd4h4pFBi/" January 20 Instagram :"⚡️" 1-20-15 Instagram 001.jpg 1-20-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"Happy #MartinLutherKingDay A man who showed so much compassion. May we be reminded of his message & empower it today. With equal justice." :"So important for monsters to protect & love each other during very violent times. Be brave & kind, teach equality to those around you. #MLK" January 21 Instagram Twitter :"''No happier me than waking up with the sunshine in my face after a night of writing songs. In my mind,… http://instagram.com/p/yIA_L8pFLc/" January 22 Instagram :"��Nothing like a Wednesday night bro-down with the beautiful Adele." 1-22-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Glam it up. "Live your eyeliner, bleed your lipstick" tattooed on @sarahtannomakeup 's forearm. A quote by me! This bitch is a bad ass" 1-22-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"��Nothing like a Wednesday night bro-down with the beautiful Adele. http://instagram.com/p/yJnDZvpFF7/" At JFK Airport in NYC 1-22-15 At JFK Airport in NYC 001.jpeg January 23 Instagram :"GIRLS NIGHT GET THE WINE!!!������ BACHELORETTE WEEKEND MY BESTIES GETTIN HITCHED" 1-23-15 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Ok Abbi dancing to "The Edge of Glory" naked on my favorite show @broadcity is the greatest thing that's ever happened." :"Watch Abbi dance naked on @broadcity to "The Edge of Glory" https://www.youtube.com/embed/-uv2QrtQh-4… if only I'd been there to join in the nakedness" :"Recorded a song w/ amazing @Diane_Warren for very important doc #TheHuntingGround that premieres at Sundance today! Congrats 2 all involved!" :"The film documents the lives of young people affected by rape. Our song is called "Till It Happens To You."" :"Till It happens to you, you don't know how it feels." Leaving her apartment in NYC 1-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|A 1-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 1-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|B 1-23-15 Arriving at a Building in NYC 001.jpg|C 1-23-15 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|D 1-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg|E 1-23-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 005.jpg Carbone Ristorante in NYC Arrival 1-23-15 Arriving at Carbone Ristorante in NYC 001.jpg Inside 1-23-15 At Carbone Ristorante in NYC 001.jpg 1-23-15 At Carbone Ristorante in NYC 002.jpg Leaving 1-23-15 Arriving at Carbone Ristorante in NYC 001.jpg 1-23-15 Leaving Carbone Ristorante in NYC 001.jpg January 24 Instagram Twitter :"#WhiteGirlWastedNYC Martinis & Fake Fur equal my highschool BESTIES http://instagram.com/p/yQpWzJpFG_/" :"Time to tell last nights pizza whose boss. Yoga with @triciadonegan #findthepinkdrop http://instagram.com/p/yStij8JFMA/" :"Lower Eastside Yoga. The only sandwich I'll be eating today is this one. ���� http://instagram.com/p/ySuIFpJFNJ/" Arriving at Santina Restaurant in NYC 1-24-15 Arriving at Santina Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 1-24-15 Arriving at Santina Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg At Santina Restaurant in NYC 1-24-15 At Santina Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg Arriving at a Party Bus in NYC 1-24-15 Arriving at a Party Bus in NYC 001.jpg At Arianne's bachelorette Party in NYC 1-24-15 At Arianne's bacherolette Party in NYC 001.jpg January 25 Instagram Out and about in NYC 1-25-15 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 1-25-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg Arriving at Bikram Yoga LES in NYC 1-25-15 Arriving at Bikram Yoga LES in NYC 001.jpg At Bikram Yoga LES in NYC 1-25-15 At LES Bikram Yoga in NYC 001.jpg Leaving Bikram Yoga LES in NYC 1-25-14 Leaving Bikram Yoga LES in NYC 001.jpg 1-25-14 Leaving Bikram Yoga LES in NYC 002.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 1-25-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 1-25-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg January 26 Leaving a GNC Store in Chicago 1-26-15 Leaving a GNC Store in Chicago 001.jpg January 28 Twitter :"Me and @itstonybennett are so excited to announce we will be performing at #TheGrammys this year! Thank you to @TheGRAMMYs and our fans! ����" :"I'm humbled to be nominated&performing @TheGRAMMYs w an incredible man. Honoring a legend, I stand proudly behind him" 1-28-15 Twitter 001.jpg January 29 Instagram :"Every year around the Grammys I think about Whitney. Her legendary voice, the sparkle of her eyes in the spotlight, a genuine compassionate spirit. I miss her all time and wonder why she's gone. A good time to remember to treat women and all artists with care. She gave us so much, what did we give her?" 1-29-15 Instagram 001.jpg January 30 Instagram Twitter January 31 Instagram :"Fozzi got some new yoga pants and just enjoyed a stretch Doggie Style... #NSFW this is seriously terrifying" 1-31-15 Instagram 001.jpg :"Rehearsal, a Fashion Appetizer with @brandonvmaxwell Art for Dinner and then Asia's BDAY party for dessert!!" 1-31-15 Instagram 002.jpg Twitter :"come 2night & see new exhibition, one of my FAV ARTISTS #waelshawky w/@klausbiesenbach @momaps1 amazing marionettes!" 1-31-15 Twitter 001.jpg At MoMA PS1 in NYC 1-31-15 At MoMa PS1 in NYC 001.jpg 1-31-15 At MoMa PS1 in NYC 002.jpg 1-31-15 At MoMa PS1 in NYC 003.jpg Timeline Category:2015 Category:2015 fashion